The Dark Lords
by lokilette
Summary: In his lifetime, Albus Dumbledore has witnessed the rise of two Dark Lords. The only thing they seemed to have in common...was him. Five-part drabble collection. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Gellert Grindelwald."

Three simple words, but that was all it took for Albus to recognize that he had discovered, finally, someone who was his equal. He was handsome and charming, a skilled puppeteer that knew how to move others' strings and direct them into action. His voice was self-assured and alluring, words sharp and pointed by his wit. In short, he was exactly what Albus had been looking for.

Their penchant for each other was easily masked, at first, by mild curiosity; they both had a reason to be guarded as to their true motives. He was from Durmstrang; Albus was from Hogwarts. One excelled in Dark Arts, the other in Transfiguration.

"We should duel," Albus brought up casually, during one of their conversations. "After all, you can't really know a wizard until you've matched him spell for spell."

"You doubt my abilities." Gellert laughed, a sound that was like wind chimes in the evening breeze: beautiful and fleeting. "However, I can't say it is completely one-sided. I accept your challenge."

So they had dueled in a magical, powerful conversation that spoke in greater volumes than mere words ever could. Spell-for-spell, wit-for-wit. In nearly every aspect, they were the perfect match. They were destined to be life-long partners, if one believed in such things.

"We can do it together, Albus," Gellert said on the day he decided to share his dreams. Albus believed every bit of it, and they became his dreams, too.

"Yes. We should do it for the good of everyone, using whatever force is necessary and not a bit more than that. That, I believe, will the key to our success."

"Nothing will ever happen as long as we're stuck here in Godric's Hollow."

Albus understood the words, even though part of him wished he didn't. Sacrifices were needed in order to see the dream they shared brought to fruition. Sacrifices weren't easy, but they were necessary.

"No, you're right. As long as my...obligations...compel me to stay, we will never be able to accomplish anything. I have no choice."

Albus understood what was required of him. It was easy enough to put all the pawns in place and instigate the circumstances that would deliver the expected results. Too easy, perhaps.

Aberforth, the oaf that he was, with their father's hot temper, was easy to play. A well-placed insult or two and his wand was at the ready. Gellert played his part with such adroitness, maintaining a levelheadedness even as he feigned reckless anger and abandon.

A well-timed _Crucio_ curse and there Albus was, the older brother to come to his younger brother's aid. A hero in disguise. Then _she_ entered the fray, right on cue.

There were plenty of spells being thrown around, colors exploding like fireworks in the night. Regardless, there was no room for error.

"_Bombarda_." Albus cast the explosion at Gellert's feet, followed by a silent _Lumos solem. _He dialed back the power of it. Just enough to cover the flash of green that erupted from his opponent's wand, but not enough that it wouldn't be thought of as any other spell.

It had to be Gellert. Not because Albus wasn't dedicated to the cause and not because he couldn't, but only a master of Dark Arts would be able to cast a non-verbal killing curse. There was no way around it. What would people say of him, the misguided wizard who walked away from his under-aged siblings in their time of need, the orphans who were further orphaned by their older brother? It would destroy his credibility in such a way that it would never recover. No, this was the only course of action.

Ariana's corpse crumpled to the ground. He watched it fall, white and delicate as a flower petal. The brothers rushed to her side, holding the limp body until well after the warmth had started to fade from her pale skin. They cried. The tears were genuine. Despite her shortcomings, Albus had loved his sister, but he did what he had to—for the greater good.

In the end, his plan had cost him both siblings and a broken nose. It was a small price to pay in exchange for his freedom.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is written for Emanium, who wanted to read a dark!Albus drabble collection. I don't normally write dark!Albus, so I hope I've done him justice! Reviews are loved and appreciated. Also, this is part of the "Random Acts of Kindness Competition" over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges, which I highly recommend you check out!

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything related to it.


	2. Chapter 2

At the edge of a Muggle village, where no one would pay any mind to two young men in their early twenties wandering the night, Albus met up with his partner, as he had many times since winning his freedom.

"I've managed to take up post at Hogwarts," he mentioned lightly, falling into step beside the younger man. "They were all too happy to have me."

"So I've heard," Gellert responded in a disinterested drawl. "Though, I have to wonder why you've turned down the Ministry. They seem rather persistent that you join their ranks."

"We don't need the Ministry. In time, it will fall on its own. Pull a string here, a thread there, and it'll unravel rather easily." Albus paused as they passed a Muggle couple to ensure they wouldn't be overheard. They turned down a shadowy side street and he continued, "But the real affront to our plans, the place we need most of our attention, is the next generation."

"Train up a child in the way he should go; even when he is old he will not depart."

Albus stopped walking and turned to face the man beside him, studying him carefully. He was a superb specimen of a wizard, and just when Albus was sure he had him figured out he would do something unexpected.

"You seem surprised to find that I would have spent time studying Muggles," Gellert said, and Albus noted the amusement in his tone.

"I suppose I imagined you would be sinking the majority of your time into setting our plans in motion." Albus started walking again, slower this time, and Gellert kept pace.

"You say it like they're mutually exclusive; I've done both."

From the folds of his robes, Gellert produced a radiant, white wand. There was no mistaking it; Albus identified it immediately. 15 inches long, carvings etched into it, core made of the tail hair of a thestral. _The Elder Wand._

"You've found it," Albus whispered, reaching a hand towards it. He stopped with his fingertips just short of actually touching the wand.

"Yes. Quite remarkable isn't it?" Gellert ran his fingers over it delicately, with all the respect a relic deserved. "I presumed the old dimwit was simply boastful. Imagine my surprise when he did, in fact, possess the wand."

"And Gregorovitch?"

"Alive. For now. There was no need to kill him; a simple stunning spell sufficed."

Albus raised his eyebrows as he tried to read his partner's mind. It was futile. This was the one man on Earth that he could never figure out.

"You seem surprised, again." A faint smirk tugged at the edges of Gellert's lips. "Weren't you the one who said only as much force as necessary?"

Gellert was toying with him. Albus was ensnared in a small game of cat-and-mouse; everywhere he turned, Gellert was one step ahead. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I did. And the Muggle studies?"

"Have to know them to rule them." Gellert shrugged, tucking the wand safely back into his robes. "Oh, but I've brought you something. Muggles use these to create god-awful sweaters and scarves. It seemed right up your alley."

Gellert pulled two long needles and a ball of yarn out of his robes and handed them to Albus, who studied them for a minute.

"You'll have to figure out how to use it yourself. I couldn't be bothered. It'll give you something to do as you sit in your nice, cushy office while I do all the work."


	3. Chapter 3

"I've found someone who could prove to be very useful," Albus whispered to the shadows in the back alley of some Muggle town, where he was leaning against a wall.

"Are you already seeking to replace me, Albus?"

The voice was deeper than it had been, like a low rumble of thunder, but still with a playfulness about it. The boy he had met at Godric's Hollow had long since grown into a man. He stepped out of the darkness slowly, broad shoulders emerging first, hands clasped at the small of his back. His hair, which had always been slicked neatly back, had been allowed to fall in curls around his face and down his back like a mane. It was fitting for such a man and quite becoming, despite the patches of gray that were starting to seep into the gold.

"Never, Gellert."

Even as he said the words, Albus felt his face start to warm slightly, thankful for the darkness that encased them. Gellert's mouth twitched into a half-smile. Despite aging, he had never lost his boyish charm.

"He's nothing like you, though he is quite witty and exceptionally talented, even at such a young age. Before he was even old enough for Hogwarts, he had a handle on his magic."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"Not at all." Albus scrounged around in his robes and pulled out a small package of candy. "Sherbet lemon?"

Gellert's eyes looked a stormy gray under the dim streetlights as he glanced at the candy being held out to him. He scoffed and turned away.

"How can you eat those things?"

"They're quite good." Albus popped one in his mouth and let it melt on his tongue for a minute before continuing. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. Exceptional potential in him. He's the descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Took me a while to guide him that way, but he's figured out the secrets of Parseltongue and even opened the Chamber."

Albus looked over at his partner to find that Gellert was staring at him, eyes slightly glazed over, cogs pulling overtime in his mind. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"You missed out on a lot by attending Durmstrang."

"Hardly."

"Needless to say, he'll have to be watched closely. He's stubborn and arrogant, two traits that I'm not altogether unfamiliar with." Albus glanced sideways but was slightly disappointed to find his comment elicited no reaction. "He's also perhaps a bit too cruel for our purposes, but there's no need to rush to snap judgments."

"You're concerned that his power might be greater, even, than ours?"

Albus hadn't said as much, but he didn't have to. They had always proven to be on the same wavelength.

"If we find his use has run out, his paranoia will serve as a convenient way to end things, regardless of how powerful he might get."

"While you've been tending to children and such trivial pursuits, I've already amassed an army," Gellert said in an effort to change the subject. They both shared passion, but it wasn't identical. Gellert favored strategy and discipline, whereas Albus favored people.

"So I've heard. Word travels fast. You're starting to make a ruckus."

"Sometimes feathers have to be ruffled to get results."

"You don't want to draw too much attention to yourself. Not yet. Don't get yourself in a position where they force our hand."

"Do you take me for a dolt?"

"Of course not. I even brought you a present. I made it myself."

Albus pulled a scarf out from under his robes, a dark green color trimmed in black with fringe hanging off both ends, and draped it around Gellert's shoulders.

"It's hideous," he snapped, though he made no motion to pull it off.

"Yes, well, that's what happens when you gift something with no instructions on how to use it."

"You've had _decades_ to learn."

"It's not as easy as it looks. Besides, I quite like it. It suits you."

Gellert sighed heavily as he turned away. "And you're supposed to be one of the greatest wizards of our age," he called over his shoulder without looking back, slipping into the darkness.

* * *

_Never._

That's what he had said, but they both understood he was lying. They had the same goals and were of the same mindset. When Albus came to a conclusion about what course the future would take, he was sure Gellert must have known it, too.

There were too many questions, too much uproar. They didn't have enough power to carry their plan through. Not yet. Gellert was too eager, perhaps, and Albus' hand was forced.

"It's for the greater good," he said, as he stood before the man he had always considered a life-long partner. His voice was strained, almost as if his throat was trying to hold back the words. This wasn't like at Godric's Hollow all those years ago, though. There were still sacrifices Albus was unwilling to make.

"Is that what you think?" The mistakes he made along the way were laid out in front of him; Albus could see it in Gellert's eyes. It was a rhetorical question. They both knew the answer already.

"I won't make it easy for you," Gellert said, sliding the Elder Wand out from his sleeve.

_No, it won't be easy. Nothing will change that._

Albus drew his own wand, pushing the realization from his mind.

_You can't really know a wizard unless you've matched him spell for spell._

Albus still believed that, and it was with that thought in mind that he dueled. They were older now. Stronger. More experienced. The dialogue was more intense, and they had much more to say to each other than that first fight. It was a splendid display, the two pouring their hearts out to each other in a language that only they could understand.

Gellert let him win; Albus was well aware of that. In a battle of wits, he emerged victorious every time, but Gellert was the better duelist. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make for the greater good.

To onlookers, it would seem he gave the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald a reprieve, sealing him in Nurmengard to spend the rest of his days. Albus knew the truth; this was by no means an act of mercy. It was perhaps the most selfish, cowardice thing he had done in all his life. In the end, he sentenced the man he loved to a life of hell simply because he couldn't bear the thought of losing him forever to whatever lay beyond the veil.


	4. Chapter 4

It became all too clear, rather quickly, that Albus had overestimated his newest protege. His power was there, he had been right about that, but they did not share the same motives. All he lusted for was death and power, and he could not be reasoned with. He saw no irony at all in a genocide against Muggles given his own half-blood status. In the end, it was nothing more than a failed attempt, and he was quickly growing into a nuisance.

The plan to dispose of him was simple but lengthy. If done right, he would end up with another pawn to add to his set. As Gellert always said, raise them up in the way.

It was too easy to convince everyone that Sybil Trelawney had an honest-to-goodness prophecy, for once in her life. Everyone wanted to believe in their hearts that the hack was good for something, and of course she would believe it herself. Once someone believes it wholeheartedly, that's the moment a prophecy comes true. It was the beginning of the end for the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Stilll, Albus was content to bide his time, poking and prodding whenever necessary to achieve an outcome. So when Harry's name was drawn from the Goblet of Fire, of course he allowed him to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, despite the dangers. A wizard that couldn't overcome peril was useless.

When the Order had to be reconvened, of course Harry was allowed to be part of it. The horcruxes posed a unique opportunity to test the boy's mettle, and he wasn't disappointed. It became clear, though, that he himself posed an obstacle. He was too relied on. Albus realized that the only way to truly test the boy would be to remove himself from the equation.

Staging his death was surprisingly easy. He found a tramp on the street, a Muggle who would never be missed. A little Polyjuice Potion and an Imperius Curse. Marvolo Gaunt's ring provided the perfect opportunity, though it was terribly disappointing how easily people believed he would be foolish enough to put on a horcrux. Not even for the Resurrection Stone.

Before his death, Albus made sure to send Fawkes somewhere he wouldn't be discovered: Nurmengard. There could only be one phoenix seen around Hogwarts at a time.

He had to admit, it was pure selfishness that drove him to attend his own funeral. Perhaps Gellert's egotism had worn off on him after all. It was a beautiful service that gathered a throng of magical creatures, not just witches and wizards. A white tomb. How fitting for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, champion of good—the wizard who had given rise to two Dark Lords in his time.

It was sad, in a way, to leave Hogwarts behind after all he'd put into it and the years he'd spent there, but sacrifices had to be made. Once again, he garnered his freedom by shedding the responsibilities that tethered him in place. It was a new opportunity to make their dreams come true in the name of the greater good.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in the depths of the Forbidden Forest, a phoenix alighted on the ground and used its beak to pick a glimmering, amber stone out of the dead leaves that lined the forest floor. The Battle of Hogwarts was over, so there was no one to see the wisp of fire rise into the sky and head toward Nurmengard.

It landed in the topmost tower, and the layers of flame fell away to gray robes, half-moon glasses, and a long, silver beard with matching hair. Being an unregistered animagus had its perks, for sure, and what better place than Nurmengard for a reunion.

To say his last plan was a failure would be a gross understatement. Even Albus himself had to admit that. In the end, it cost him far more than he had ever intended to give up.

He spun the stone once, then twice, and paused. With a deep breath, he turned it a third time.

Before him appeared the boy he had once known, the way he was in his early twenties—not quite a man and certainly not the shell he had grown to be before the end. His eyes were the same vibrant, steely blue as always, glimmering with an unnatural light. His golden hair was swept back in kempt waves with nary a strand out of place.

"I was wondering when you would come for me."

The voice was just as Albus remembered it, soft and alluring while being strong and unwavering, a combination he never truly understood.

"You look well," was all he could manage to say, as entranced as he was by the figure in front of him. They were so close again, yet he knew if he reached out to try to touch him his hand would close on nothing but air.

"Of course I do. You, however, look like shit. Really, Albus, I understand that growing old is a hassle, but you could at least _try _to keep some sort of appearance. Brush your hair, at the very least."

"Your death...the way you died...it's my fault. I'm sorry—"

Gellert held up a hand to stop him, and Albus obediently let his words trail off.

"Did you really bring me back from the dead just to whine at me? Are you quite done yet?"

Albus nodded.

"Surely you have a reason for summoning me here. What news do you have?"

"I have found someone with much more potential than I expected, more than Tom Riddle even. Powerful. Intelligent. Well-loved and respected. It will take some work, but I think this could be exactly what we've been looking for to bring our dream into fruition."

"You have the Resurrection Stone, obviously. And the Elder Wand?"

"In my possession, though it does not belong to me anymore."

Albus fished a package of candy out of his robes and plucked one from the bag.

"Sherbet lemon?" he asked, holding it out in his palm.

Gellert glared first at the candy and then met Albus' gaze. He crossed his arms as he looked away and said, "Hilarious."

"Oh, that's right. Forgive me. Then, I shall eat one in your honor." Albus took out an extra candy, unwrapped them both, and popped them in his mouth.

"Disgusting." Gellert heaved an exaggerated sigh. "What of this new plan? Bound to work better than the last, I hope?"

"Oh yes. It was done appropriately this time, conditioned from a young age. The benefits of being Headmaster of Hogwarts. There are, I'm afraid, some people I will be forced to remove from the picture first. There's no helping it. Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"What makes you so sure this one will work out?"

"I've vetted this one quite well beforehand. Grew up with Muggles. Well-versed in both worlds. Fought in the Second Wizarding War, defeated Voldemort, and is now on the way to a cushy job at the Ministry of Magic. It'll take more work than previously, but, with a little prodding and a couple convenient tragedies, she could be just what we need."

Albus glanced sideways at the shade, who appeared to be lost deep in thought. After a few minutes, he asked, "Will you come with me?"

Gellert's lips twitched and slowly pulled into the sort of half-smile Albus remembered quite fondly. "Miss the rise of the very first Dark Lady? I think not."

Still smiling, he started to fade from view and eventually was gone. Albus tucked the Resurrection Stone into a chip in the rock in the corner of the room where it would be safe. There was no reason, anymore, for anyone to visit Nurmengard.

Albus became the phoenix again, stretching his wings in the window of the tower as much as the structure allowed. He was comforted by the fact that, after everything, they would still be together. Gellert would travel with him the way the dead always did: silent and unseen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the end! I'm almost sad that it's over. I've had way more fun with dark/manipulative!Albus than I imagined I would. I think it's a natural role for him to fill, and I'm a big fangirl for Gellert Grindelwald, so being able to bring him into this was just a ton of fun for me. :3 If you've enjoyed this, please review!


End file.
